


Position Filled

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 18:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11811657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Harry100's prompt 317: AstronomyBeta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Position Filled

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Harry100's prompt 317: Astronomy
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Position Filled

~

“We’re thrilled you want to return to Hogwarts to teach, Harry,” said Headmistress McGonagall. “There’s just one problem.” 

Harry blinked. “Oh?”

“The Defence position’s already filled.” 

“Oh! Well, that was just my first choice. Perhaps Charms—”

“Also filled.” 

“Transfiguration?” 

“I’m so sorry.” 

“Quidditch coach?” 

“Alas.” 

Harry sighed. “Groundskeeper, perhaps—”

“I just offered that to Charlie Weasley.” 

“Ah. Then I’m afraid I’ve been wasting your time, Headmistress.” 

“Not at all. We _do_ need someone to teach Astronomy.” 

“Astronomy? What happened to Professor Sinistra?” 

“Her boyfriend proposed and she’s moving to Italy.” 

“Right.” Harry nodded. “Then…Astronomy it is.” 

“Lovely.” McGonagall beamed. 

~

“There’s just one problem, I don’t know much about Astronomy,” continued Harry. 

McGonagall smiled, levitating a box onto her desk. “Fortunately, Aurora left copious notes. Here you go.” 

As he inspected the notes, Harry said, “If you don’t mind me asking, who _is_ the Defence professor this year?”

“Of course I don’t mind.” McGonagall, inclined her head. “And you’ll be pleased to know it’s someone with a lot of experience in the role, since they taught Defence a couple of years ago.” 

Harry froze. “Not…Umbridge?”

“Godric, no!” McGonagall coughed. “It’s—”

“Headmistress,” said a deep, familiar voice. “Here’s that report.” 

~

“Snape?” Harry cried.

Snape, looking good for a dead man, hummed. “Potter. Minerva.” 

McGonagall stood. “We aren’t publicising it, but yes, Severus rejoined the staff this year.” She gave them both a stern look. “I expect your best behaviour, gentlemen. Now, excuse me, I must see our new mediwitch in the infirmary about supplies.” 

Once they were alone, Snape smirked. “You seem surprised, Potter.” 

“You think?” Harry shook his head. “You _died._ ”

“Yes, well it didn’t stick, evidently. So, what position are you teaching?”

“Astronomy,” Harry said weakly. 

“Indeed.” Placing a parchment on McGonagall’s desk, Snape turned away. “Good luck.” 

~

“Snape’s alive? That must’ve been a shock.” 

“Shock’s an understatement,” Harry muttered. “Between that and teaching _Astronomy_ , of all things, this isn’t how I envisioned my return to Hogwarts.” 

Hermione’s eyes narrowed. “You seem more…intrigued than shocked.” 

Harry coughed. “I dunno what—”

“Don’t even.” Hermione’s eyes widened. “Harry! You fancy him?”

Harry sighed. “Speaking via Floo’s supposed to make emotions _less_ obvious.” 

“Oh, please, you’re an open book.” She frowned, “Also, is Snape gay?” 

“No idea.” 

Hermione sighed. “Right, what’s your plan?” 

“Plan?” shouted Ron behind her. 

“I’ll explain later,” Hermione called back. Then, eyeing Harry, she said, “Spill.” 

~

With Hermione’s warning to be careful fresh in his mind, Harry navigated Snape cautiously. Snape, however, proved friendly. 

Once word got out that Harry was teaching Astronomy, everyone wanted to take the class, including upper years.

Harry soon discovered being a staff member didn’t exempt him from teasing. 

“Oh, Professor Potter!” Pomona’s mannerisms expertly mimicked most of the girls, and no few of the boys in Harry’s classes. “I need a… _private lesson_.”

Everyone roared, except Snape, who didn’t crack a smile. 

Harry coughed. “You’re not laughing.” 

Snape huffed. “It’s not funny, it’s disgusting.” And with that, he stormed off. 

~

Later, Snape showed up at Harry’s quarters. “May I come in?” 

Harry stepped aside, gesturing. 

“I…apologise for my earlier outburst,” said Snape. He hesitated. “I…know what it’s like to be the youngest professor, not much older than the students you’re teaching.” 

Harry nodded.

“Although I wasn’t teaching Astronomy, I had close contact with students, and, well, one decided she was in love with me.” 

“Oh!” Harry blinked.

“I…rejected her, so she told her parents I’d made inappropriate advances.”

Harry shook his head. “You clearly weren’t sacked. What happened?”

Snape smirked grimly. “I told them I was gay.” 

~

After some brandy, Snape got chattier. “As if I’d ever risk my life’n career for some spotty girl?” he slurred.

Harry, also drunk, shook his head. “I wouldn’t either.” He shuddered. “Don’t even like girls.” 

Snape blinked at him. “You’re bent, too?” He raised his glass in a wobbly salute. “Here’s to gay Defence’n Astronomy! Good thing I didn’t know _that_ when you were a student. You were the one I would’ve, might’ve—” He rested his head on the back of the chair.

Harry hiccuped. “Would’ve what?” he asked, but Snape, asleep, began snoring softly. 

Dizzy, Harry closed his eyes.

~

When Harry woke, Snape was gone, only his butt impression in the seat cushion indicating anyone had been there.

Stumbling into his bathroom, Harry took Hangover Potion and showered.

Snape was absent at breakfast, but Harry shrugged that off, heading up the Astronomy tower for classes. 

When Snape wasn’t at lunch either, however, Harry got suspicious, and no one recalled seeing him all day.

By dinner, Harry’d had enough. “Excuse me, Headmistress, but is Professor Snape away?”

“Not that he shared with me.” Minerva’s eyes twinkled, did all Headmasters do that? “Perhaps you should locate him.” 

Harry nodded. “I will.” 

~

Harry pounded on Snape’s door until the door banged open. “What?” Spotting Harry, a mask settling over Snape’s face. “Oh, it’s the _Astronomy_ professor.” 

Harry frowned. “May I come in?” 

Huffing, Snape stepped aside. 

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked once inside. 

Snape narrowed his eyes. “What do you recall from last night?” 

“We got pretty pissed.” 

“Indeed.” Snape sighed. “I…admitted some…embarrassing things.” 

“I don’t remember much.” 

“Ah.” Snape’s shoulders sagged. “Perhaps we should avoid drinking together in future.” 

“Why? I had fun.” 

“I thought you didn’t recall?”

“I recall _that_ much!” 

“Fine! Recall this?” And growling, Snape kissed him. 

~

Somehow they ended up on the sofa, Harry in Snape’s lap. “I forgot snogging?” Harry asked between kisses. “Damn!” 

Drawing back, Snape eyed Harry. “We didn’t kiss last night, but I admitted I’ve fancied since you were still my student.”

Harry blinked. “Oh!” He smiled. “Well, since I’m now the Astronomy professor, I’m no longer off limits, right?” 

“You’re not…upset?” Snape raised an eyebrow.

Harry coughed. “Well, that would be rather hypocritical of me since I fancied the Half-Blood Prince. And wasn’t _he_ a student?”

Slowly, Snape smiled. “I like how you think.” 

Harry grinned. “I thought you would.” 

~


End file.
